Back to the Beginning
by Dark Leone
Summary: before you read this you need to know there is a OC warning so Leon's deck wont be cards out for sale but this is a deck i created and played with against my friends for fun


What another tremendous duel by our very own duel academy representative Jaden Yuki. This week for all who are entering our new duel academy entries be ready to face someone of our student body or of our staff. That was the last thing I saw on TV before I took off for the dueling tests to enter duel academy. I'm Leon the future king of duel monsters but in order to get started on that path I must enroll at duel academy and beat the best there is. Its Friday the day of testing.

I take off down the street on my skateboard to the dueling arena a few blocks past my house into town. As I continue to skate down the path I check to see if I brought my duel disk so I could take the test. I did I found my duel disk in my bag when I crashed into someone going down a hill and not paying attention to what was in front of me. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I said. Oh it's no big deal but it looks like you're headed for the duel arena to try out for duel academy.

Yes how did you know? I asked. Lucky guess but if you're going to go and try out for duel academy here take this pack of cards. I haven't opened them but I'm sure they will be useful to you. Wow thank you kind stranger but before I could properly thank him he was gone.

I looked at my watch. Oh man I better get going I picked up all my stuff and got back on my skateboard using an old shortcut I found a few years back. I just barely made it to get my challenge. I remembered the pack of cards I was given I pulled them out and opened them. Inside I saw Avlynn Astral Paladin, Leila Astral Chaos Sorceress, Leylora Astral Divinity, Shinning Cosmic Rose Dragon, Sacrificial Sanctuary, Old Religion, and Universal Remote.

I quickly added these to my deck and shuffled them with the rest of my deck. Our final competitor for this year's joining students is Leon Astreal and he will be dueling Jaden Yuki. So I get to face the Duel academy's representative this will be a battle worth my skill level. Hey kid I hope you're ready to get your game on! Let the duel commence! The judge said.

Let's do this we both said. My move I said. I drew and instantly I had gotten a new card from the pack I was given earlier. I drew Avlynn Astral Paladin and I could hear a voice in my head saying play me after Leila. I looked into my hand I had a few good choices so I decided to start things off with my astral dragon in attack mode.

Now his special ability kicks in which lets me summon another monster to the field. So I choose my astral paladin in attack mode. I now have level 3 and level 4 monsters on the field time to tune. Now I'll tune my level three astral dragon with my level four astral paladin in order to summon up Soloara the Angel in attack mode with 3000 attack points and 2900 defense points. Next I'll place three cards face down and activate the spell card known as summoning hole from my hand.

What this does is it lets me summon another monster straight to the field no charge. So I pick my Cosmic Rose Dragon with 3700 attack and 2800 defense points. Now for his special ability by sending two monsters to the graveyard I can now select three cards from my deck and keep two the other one has to go to the bottom of my deck. I pulled from my deck Leila and Sacrificial Sanctuary and returned Infinity Dragon to my deck. That's all for now but man am I glad they allowed synchro summoning monsters otherwise I would have to rethink half my deck.

Alright way to make an introduction kid my draw Jaden said. From my hand I think I'll play polymerization and fuse my elemental hero avian and burstinatriks to summon up my flame wingman in attack mode with 2100 attack points. But next I play the field spell skyscraper. All of a sudden the field turned into an urban area full of skyscrapers. Now my wingman gains an extra 1000 attack points now attack Soloara the Angel.

Not before I activate my face down. Cosmic Hold when this trap is triggered all of your monsters on the field have their attack points cut in half so your wingman has less attack points than my angel go counter attack justice strike. Good move kid but not good enough I play de fusion now I gain my two monsters back so say hello again to avian and burstinatriks and your attack missed without a target. I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn Jaden said. My move then I said.

I drew my token for cosmos trap card. I'll place one card face down and summon my sun core dragon in attack mode with 1400 attack points. And I will activate my time warp spell card. Now when this is activated for each monster I control I get to draw two more cards and since I have three monsters I can draw a total of six cards. I drew Soloara the mystic angel wormhole crystal dragon void Guinevere snow angel Laylora Astral Divinity and generation cannon.

Next I'll place one card face down and sun core dragon attack his avian with inner flame. Jaden loses 400 life points. Now Soloara the Angel attack burstinatriks with justice strike. Jaden now loses 1800 attack points and now has 1800 life points remaining. Time to end this duel I say Cosmic Rose Dragon attack him directly with cosmic trident blast.

Not before I activate my mirage of nightmare now during your battle phase I can draw four cards but I have to return the same amount to the graveyard but not after I place two more cards face down and play emergency provisions. Now for each card I send to the graveyard I gain a 1000 life points so adios mirage of nightmare mirror gate hero medal and emergency provisions giving me a whopping 4000 life points. Jaden's life points are now down to 2100. I end my turn with that. My draw Jaden says and from my hand I summon bubble man in attack mode and when he's all alone on the field his special ability lets me draw two new cards.

I'll play one of them right now its called bubble blaster giving my bubble man an extra 800 attack points. Now go attack sun core dragon. I lose 200 life points and have 3800 remaining. I'll throw down another face down and call it a turn. My draw then and since you destroyed one of my monsters I can activate the trap token for cosmos now what this does is it lets me summon as many tokens as I have open monster spaces and since I have three open I'll summon three tokens.

Now I'll sacrifice one of them so I can summon Astral Dragon in attack mode with 2100 attack and 1800 defense points. But he won't be staying long see in order to summon up a new monster of mine I must send away an astral monster to special summon this monster. I sacrifice my Astral Dragon in order to summon Leila Astral Chaos Sorceress with 3200 attack and defense points. But I'm not done I Sacrifice her in order to summon Avlynn Astral Paladin with 2400 attack and defense points. Jaden asks why would you go through all that trouble to summon a monster who is weaker than what you just had.

You'll see soon enough now for Avlynn's ability for every monster used to summon her she gains their original attack and defense points and has them added onto hers. Since Leila had 3200 attack and defense combined with Avlynn's makes her attack and defense to a whopping 5600. Now I active fusion recovery this card gain one fusion material monster and one polymerization from my graveyard and add them to my hand. Now I play my polymerization and fuse elemental heroes Avian Sparkman and Bubble man in order to summon the master of storms Elemental Hero Tempest. Now attack his Cosmic Rose Dragon.

I lose 100 life points with 3700 remaining. There goes my only dragon on the field but I still got an idea I now activate Avlynn's second ability. Once per turn I can bring back a monster that's in the graveyard so come on back Leila but now I'm going to sacrifice her again by sacrificing Avlynn to play my spell card Cosmic Titan. What this does in exchange for a monster I can bring back a dragon to the field in attack mode and one other monster and add it to my hand. So welcome back Cosmic Rose Dragon.

Now I sacrifice Soloara the Angel Leila Astral Sorceress and Cosmic Rose Dragon so I can summon Avlynn Astral Paladin in attack mode. Also due to her special ability she gains the attack and defense points of all monsters used to summon her. 9900 attack points and 11300 defense points. Now attack Avlynn with Final Astral Barrage. Not before I use Tempest's special ability by destroying a card on the field I can protect my monster from destruction so goodbye skyscraper. Fine but your life points still take a hit.

Not exactly by sending winged kuribou to the graveyard all battle damage is reduced to zero. I activate the face down card Cosmic Lightning Sword. What this card does is it lets me equip a monster with this and they gain an extra 1000 attack points and can attack again. Not before I activate this monster reincarnation. This lets me gain a monster from my graveyard to my hand by discarding one card and I chose kuribou so your battle damage is still reduced to zero. Time for Avlynn's third ability I'm allowed to attack again due to her special ability and with 10990 attack points I'll win this duel go Final Astral Barrage. Jaden's life points reduced to zero.

It's all over folks Jaden Yuki has just been defeated by our new student Leon Astreal! What an amazing match I say we could have ourselves a new top student. Due to Leon's tremendous dueling skills and high scores on the entry exams he will be granted to join Duel Academy as an Obelisk Blue student. Hey Leon that was a sweet duel Jaden said let's duel again sometime. Sure I said as I shook his hand and the crowd went wild. What this is preposterous Crowler said inside his office. He can't join the Obelisk Blue not this easily so what if he beat a slifer slacker I'm not done with him yet I won't let him stay in the Obelisk Blue dorm if it's the last thing I do.

I went to go and pick up my uniform for Obelisk Blue when I saw another obelisk go by. She was beautiful and she said let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming an Obelisk blue so quickly. My name's Alaina Baleor I'm the top obelisk blue for the girls hope we get to duel against each other sometime. She walked away into the crowd. I picked up my uniform went to my dorm and switched into it dropped off my bags and was amazed at how beautiful it was inside of my dorm. I pulled out my deck and at the top of it I drew Avlynn Astral Paladin. I said to myself this is going to be the start of a great bond between monster and duelist.


End file.
